The Deadly Endings
by LylahWyllis
Summary: Maria seems like any teenager that is going to reform school at Sword & Cross. But not everything is normal for her. The loss of something important to her has caused her to shut life out. Now by meeting these new, curious students at Sword & Cross, will she find her actual destiny and true love? Or will she just carry her pain throughout all eternity? This is a Cam/OC fiction


The Deadly Endings

 _This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. Criticism is always welcomed except for rude comments and other things. Now this my take on the Fallen series and yes it will be a whole series with an additional story after Rapture. All new characters in here I own but the original characters are all owned by the author herself. If I owned them then I would have made a few changes here and there but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy the story._

I could feel my insides turn as I hear the GPS system say that we were only ten minutes away from Sword & Cross, the reform school that I have to be attending to. Or as I call it my personal hell. I can still remember the night that changed everything, that caused me to shut out from the rest of the world and keep to myself. That was three months ago. And it's September now. I look out the window from my dad's SUV and can clearly see the scenery change from Georgia green to pale gray and decomposed leaves and other non-living items.

"Maria? You still there?"

I turn to face my dad who is giving me a sincere look. He was the only one who believed me that I didn't do the horrible crime that I was believed to have done. My own brothers turned against me and called me names that it was so bad that I started cutting myself over the summer and taking anti-depressants. I was even close to suicide as well.

"Well…I'm still breathing aren't I? I still have my heart pumping blood, my brain functioning so yeah…I'm still here."

My dad sighed. I guess he was tired of my sarcastic comments already but never said anything about them since the day it all started.

"That's not what I meant Maria. I mean are you still here in the present? Not in that horrible past that cause you to lose-"

"Please don't talk about it. It's too much for me to handle. The police choose not to believe me and then the judges and everyone except you turned against me."

I could feel the tears in my eyes start to form. I couldn't look at my dad without crying so I turned to face the outside through the window. In the side view mirror, I could still see the face that I wish I could just murder it. My skin has always been very pale, no matter how long I stay out in the sun. My grayish turquois eyes stuck out against my dark brown hair. My lips were always pink and my cheekbones somewhat high. I look just like my mother except for my eye. My eyes were just like my dad's.

"Maria…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. I know that it traumatized you and always will. But let's just say that I hope you'll still be visiting for Thanks Giving. Your birthday falls on the same day. And you'll be eighteen. Exciting huh."

I give my dad a weak smile and nodded my head.

We said nothing much during the car ride since I was listening with my head phones on to Five Finger Death Punch. Dad always said that I looked too sweet and innocent to be listening to that type of music. I guess I learned it from him since he listened to that kind.

But it all ended too soon as we were suddenly at the front gates of Sword & Cross. I gulped back the bubble that was forming in my throat when I saw how depressed it was. Now more pills would probably be added to keep me from suicide. It looked like there was a church in the back, not that my family was religious anyway. I grabbed my bags and told my father goodbye and that hopefully I'll see him on Thanks Giving.

As I entered, it looked even more depressing for me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going as I bumped into a tall and muscular figure.

"Oww! Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly as I looked into gray violet eyes that belonged on a blonde boy with pale skin just like mine. But I swear that I've seen him before.

"It's oka- Maria?"

My face must have shown my confusion and how surprised I was because he started scratching his neck very roughly.

"How'd you know my name? Matter in fact what's your name?"

"My name's Daniel. It's just that you look familiar. A lot like a Maria that I knew."

"Ex- girlfriend?"

"Nah, just a friend."

"Hmm…"

I just stood next to him not minding the blonde girl who was very pretty and another boy who seemed a bit nervous. I was about to speak to Daniel about who the blonde girl was since she looked very familiar when I heard the front doors open and a girl coming in. And I swear that I knew her too. She had pale skin, short black hair, but I couldn't see her eyes since she was looking down. I could feel Daniel stiffen next to me, as if he knew her and wasn't expecting her to be here.

I could feel staring and looked around to see the blonde girl staring at me with wide eyes as if she knew me too. _Gee what is wrong with these people? Oh wait they're reform students._ I was about to ask what her problem was when I heard a voice that must have belonged to a rat. And the woman seemed to remind me of one. I could tell she was about to do a welcome call or presentation so I zoned out.

"Maria Victoria Rosana…"

I snapped out of my daze when I heard my full name. "Here."

"Do you have medications with you?"

I could feel my cheeks turning red. I didn't want these students to know that I was depressed. Even the girl Lucinda Price whose eyes I finally got to see were hazel.

"Uhh…yeah. So I'll just hand them over to you…?"

"Indeed."

 _She sounds like a snobby teacher from the eighteen hundreds._ I silently laughed in my head.

I handed her my medications which were three different bottles. I could feel new eyes in the room and the two eyes that freaked me out already. The two were staring wide eyed and mouth tight at me. I was really uncomfortable at the moment.

"Now, all hazards must be dumped into this bin right here. Cell phones, knives, lighters, cigarettes, etcetera.

Phones? How were they hazards?

I dumped my phone and my pack of cigarettes and lighter earning another round of stares from the weird kids already. But from the corner of my eyes, I could see that Lucinda hasn't really moved or paid attention at all. Then Randy was his or hers name snapped in front of Lucinda asking her whether she knew what hazards were and telling her to put her phone in the bin. Lucinda looked a bit stuck and horrified at the thought of leaving her phone.

I turned around, not interested in the slow process when I made eye contact with another boy who seemed new, except probably wasn't new. His piercing green eyes were so entrancing that I could just be lost in them all day if I wanted to. He seemed surprise to see me, even though he had no idea who I was. But it seemed as if I knew him and he knew me. He was just so familiar.

I couldn't take the staring contest that we were apparently having so I turned away. Lucinda seemed to have put her phone in the bin, and the other students who have already been here left. I walked up to Lucinda, hopefully able to shake the feeling of knowing her off.

"Hi. I'm Maria."

I was right in front of her with my and out for her to shake it. I didn't sound perky at all, I would know if I did.

"Uh…Lucinda, but call me Luce."

"Luce…Spanish for light isn't it?"

She seemed to shift from her uncomfortable posture to a more relaxed one.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Well I guess we're the only new ones here. Aren't they supposed to show us around?"

I heard the voice before I could even see where it came from.

"I can fill them in."

Randy looked up from her clipboard to eye the green eye boy.

"Not part of our deal. You're a new student again- that means new-student restrictions. Back to square one. You don't like it, you should have thought twice before breaking parole."

He gave Luce a wink and she returned a small smile and gave me a long stare. It seemed as if he were sad whenever he saw me, and it unnerved me. It was if I wanted to run to him and jump in his arms and say that there was nothing to be sad for. But I didn't move because that would be strange of me to do that to a boy that I just met.

Randy went back to showing us where the beds were- west in a cinder block area that was a dull gray by the dead grass. It was starting to add on to my depression. When she said to leave our bags in her office, I was thinking of arguing with her. But I didn't want to cause trouble on the first day of school. I always had a good rep and the best of grades.

We started walking again. I heard Randy saying something about Reds- the cameras placed around the school. Luce didn't hear Randy so it was repeated to my unliking. The Reds where everywhere. The cameras seemed outdated to me since I've seen much better cameras at the mall. But that was a long time ago.

"Cameras?" Luce had asked.

"Very good. We make them obvious in order to remind you. All the time, everywhere, we're watching you. So don't screw up- the both of you."

"So everyone here is basically coo-coo?" I even made the gesture with my hands. I had to do something sarcastic. Not for my sanity, but for Luce's. It seemed as if she needed hers back more than I needed mine.

"Exactly. Every student."

I had no idea what made me think of it, but I suddenly thought of what had happened in June, making me obviously sad. Luce was probably thinking of the same thing that probably got her in here.

"Look, if it makes you two feel any better, you're far from the worst case here."

Far from the worst case? What the hell did the other students do that's worse than murder? Flashbacks from the evening that I had to use my shoe against the supposedly rapist that was attacking me. I was pregnant at the time, with my boyfriend's baby, but I lost my little girl do to how many times the man kicked me and punched me. I still have the scars from that night that haunt me and the nightmares of my unborn child.

"Okay, orientation's over. You two are on your own now. Here's a map if you need it to find anything else." She handed us a map that was old and worn. It felt sticky in my hands for some reason. "Maria your room number is sixty-five. Lucinda yours is sixty-three."

"Looks like we'll be neighbors huh?" I bumped my elbow against her arm and she tried to hide it but she gave me a smile.

"You two have an hour before your first class, but my soaps come on in five so"-she waved her hand at us-"make yourselves scarce. And don't forget." Randy said pointing at the cameras again. "The reds are always watching you."

A girl with beautiful dark hair appeared in front of us waving her fingers in our faces.

"Ooooooh," the girl said in a ghost-story-telling voice, dancing around us. "The reds are watching youuu."

Randy, apparently having dealt with this girl, shook her head and said "Get out of here Arriane, before I have you lobotomized."

Arriane just stood there with a smile of her own on her face. "Sure you will"

Arriane was something. She too had pale skin, and an aurora around herself that seemed familiar. She too was familiar, though I couldn't understand why I was placing people as familiar all of a sudden. Maybe it was because I secretly stopped taking my pills days ago. I wanted the freedom of not having to be happy just from pills and it's starting to take a toll on me.

Arriane seemed to have a wild side of her own, since Randy had called her "Little Miss Sunshine", a name that Arriane didn't like. Or more appropriately, didn't suit her. She was dressed all in black and it contrasted against her pale skin so much.

Randy left leaving the two of us in the lobby with Arriane, who seemed to be gaping at us. Again a person who is starting to freak me out a bit. She took a step closer to us, sixing us up…I had no idea. "Perfect." She said as she rubbed her chin. "Just what I needed. New slaves."

"Excuse me? Did you just refer to us as slaves?" It slipped through my mouth accidently. I thought for a moment that she was going to fight me, but it she apparently expected this from me as she smiled widely at me.

"Well…I need helpers and you need someone to show you around right? But instead I'll be ordering you to do a few things for me?"

Luce spoke up this time, coming out of her statue-like trance. "Like what?"

Arriane placed her arms behind her back and started walking around as if she were a general. She even made a few facial expressions just for the fun of it. "Well I need a few things done first. First of all, I want my hair like yours." She pointed right at Luce. Luce was wide-eyed gapping a few times.

"Hair like mine?! But yours is so beautiful. Why would you want your hair to look like mine? It's ugly."

Arriane shook her head at Luce. "No your hair is sexy. I want my hair to look like yours."

"But how would that even be possible? Wouldn't you need scissors or a knife?" I was looking and moving my hands around to show that there were no such items that could help her achieve that look. But I shouldn't have spoken so soon as the lobby doors opened and in came the tall kid with the beautiful green eyes. I couldn't help stare at him.

"This place isn't afraid to do a strip search. So if you're packing any other hazards"- his eyebrows raised at Luce and dumped a bin with unrecognizable items in it-"save yourself the trouble."

I was still staring at him when Arriane started laughing.

He turned around and his eyes fixated on her.

"Arriane" he said in a smooth evenly tone.

"Cam" she responded.

"You know him?" Luce was shocked to see that they knew each other. But I wasn't. He was on parole and he came back. It was obvious because Randy said that. I was pretty sure that there weren't much or any clubs at this school, much less than public school that I went to.

"Don't remind me." Arriane started dragging us away from the lobby where Cam stood, watching me intently with sorrow in his beautiful eyes.

What could have caused him to look at me with sorrow filled eyes?

We crossed through the grass in the back of the main building onto the field. We crossed through, heading for the bleachers that were made of wood and were very faded. I could see a score board that was very dull and was probably never used at all. I could see something shiny in her hand.

"Soooo," Arriane began speaking. "You both met Randy."

"I thought his name was Cam."

"The attendant Luce. The one that I sort of thought was a man at first."

Arriane snickered. "There's still some that believe that she's a man. Not that I'd blame them."

Luce gave a shy smile. "So I can say that I thought she was a man?"

"No problem at all kid. Even Maria thought so. I like both of your names."

I shrugged, staring off into the distance. I was named after one of my mom's favorite movie characters from the Sound Of Music, the rest was just random. But I couldn't help go back into my old fantasy of naming my unborn daughter Jessica Patima Redinski. The last name of my boyfriend who I accused of trying to murder me. Fingers were snapping in my face, bringing me out of my imagination. "Earth to Maria! What were you even thinking about anyways?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. It was nothing to worry about anyways. So, what's the deal with the other students that I saw giving me the weird eyes? And that Cam kid. He was looking at me with sorrow."

Arriane looked like she knew, but it was quickly covered up with an exaggerated shrug. "Beats me. I've known them for a while. They might have seen you sometime before I guess. So Luce…what'd ya do to get in here?"

We were both staring at Luce who was staring off into the gray sky. I never knew that just a small part of Georgia could have a completely different scenery. It was almost as if it had its own atmosphere. Arrianes playful tone and loud voice must have snapped out of her star at the clouds since she turn to us with blank eyes that could only mean that what she did was something that horrified her. That makes two of us.

But Luce didn't speak. Instead, it seemed as if she remembering something painful or that she was having a headache since she was gripping her temples with her thumbs and index fingers, leaning over her knees. Arriane had already sported black sunglasses and was lying back down on the bleachers. She jumped up all of a sudden, causing me and Luce to look straight at her.

"Cut my hair like yours. Like I was asking earlier if you remembered."

Luce face was filled with pure shock. "What? Your hair is so beautiful."

And she was saying the truth. Arrianes hair was not to be missed. It was black with loose curls, when shone in the sunlight, had a tinge of red in it that sparkled for attention. How could she want to cut her hair off?

"I want sexy. Like yours. Sexy, edgy, whatever. And I want it."

"Uhh…okay. I guess."

Luce was looking round, probably for scissors or a knife of some sort. "Where are we going to get-"

"Ta-da!" Arriane produced a pink Swiss Army knife that I had seen been thrown into the Hazard box earlier.

"What?"

"I always stick my hands on new-student drop off days. It's what gets me through the days of Sword & Cross interment…err…summer camp."

"You spent the whole summer…here?" I winced and was shocked. Why would she want to spend the whole summer…here?

"Ha! Spoken like a true newbie. You're probably expecting a spring break." The Swiss Army knife was tossed to Luce as she barely caught it. "We never leave this hellhole. Rand said that earlier. Now cut."

I was still reeling this over in my head. Never leaving? But what about Thanks Giving?

"What about the holidays?"

"What about them?" Arriane was leaning back as Luce started sawing her hair away. Her eyes were probably closed-I couldn't tell-through her thick black sunglasses. "You have a birthday during one? Well we can through one hell of a party on that day."

"Never mind."

"What is it?" This time Arriane sat up and I couldn't help but seeing my daughter as a baby crying. Something that I'll never hear at all. I shook my head again. "Really, what is it? Is it what happened that got you into this place? Cause if it is, then you need to suck it up. Everyone in here has done something, worse than you can imagine. I like this haircut. Let's go."

I quickly saw a scar on the back of her neck and I couldn't help but stare at it.

"Staring at the old scar aren't ya? Its okay, I'm not afraid of it or who I am. Are you afraid of who you are?"

Luce looked like she wanted to say yes but shook her head no. I did the same thing and thankfully Arriane just bought it.

"How'd you get it?" Luce asked, looking down.

"Remember how I didn't press you when you clammed up about what you did to get here?" Arriane asked raising her eyebrows.

Luce nodded.

Arriane gave Luce instructions on how to cut her hair, stating it that she wanted it exactly like hers. "And you," I looked right into Arrianes eyes. "What did you do to get in here?"

I had no idea what took over me, it I spilled what had happened to her and Luce what I could never tell my therapists who came over to my house. I was about to say that I was pregnant, but it was hard. I choked on my own words and for once, I didn't receive a strange look. I was given a look of strength, like she was going to hunt the man's soul down. But he's already dead. He busted into flames. Luce gave me sympathy, as if she went through something similar. Except for the part about being pregnant.

"You know what…it sounded as if there was something else you were going to say." Arriane leaned in very close to my face, too close for my liking. Her blue eyes were wide with wanting to know more. I looked straight at Luce for help but she gave me a shrug. I finally said it to get it over with, the tears streaming through and my heart shattering into a million pieces just thinking of the words. "I was pregnant with my daughter and because of him…I lost her."

 _Woah. Strong ending but let's see what happens in the next chapter. This won't be your typical fan fiction at all. Surprise endings and maybe a sexy scene. This will be rated M due to mature content, sexual situations, nudity, language, rape, and other adult related things. And I'm already feeling the anticipation growing to finish the next chapter. See you soon lovelies._


End file.
